Obliviate
by neeed
Summary: L'ignorance du monde magique et de la nouvelle vie de leur fille sont peut être les choses qui ont fait le plus de mal à M. et Mrs. Granger. - OS


_Hello, hello!_

 _Je vous publie enfin cet OS que j'avais écrit il y a bien un mois de ça, à l'occasion du concours organisé par Short Edition - auquel j'ai lamentablement échoué._

 _Le chapitre 20 de Night Hallow arrive mercredi prochain, et je sais que j'ai deux semaines de retard et que je vous avait dit que justement je n'aurai plus de retards, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes - familiaux entre autres, mais surtout un énorme syndrome de la page blanche - ce qui explique ce retard._

 _Mais je n'allais pas vous laisser sans rien, alors voici un OS sur les parents de notre chère Hermione, pas très joyeux - comme d'habitude en fait. Il y aura aussi bientôt un OS cross-over avec Hunger Games, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse avec l'OS!_

 _Enjoy!_

~ OBLIVIATE ~

On connaît tous Hermione Granger, née-moldue, meilleure amie du Survivant, considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

On connaît moins Hermione Jean Granger, fille de deux dentistes moldus, Charles et Martha, qui modifie leur mémoire pour les protéger de la guerre.

On ne connaît pas Charles et Martha Granger. Et eux non plus ne connaissent pas tant que cela le monde sorcier.

oOo

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac de médecine, dans leurs jeunes années. Puis Charles avait invité Martha à dîner. Ils s'étaient revus, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Quelques années plus tard, leur petite fille voyait le jour. Charles avait désiré lui donner un prénom shakespearien et c'est ainsi que le bébé qui possédait déjà une petite touffe brune fut nommé Hermione Jean Granger.

Les années continuèrent de s'écouler, et la petite Hermione grandissait. Charles et Martha lui léguèrent leur goût de la lecture, et très rapidement, Hermione dévora livres sur livres. Elle entra à l'école de la ville et épata ses professeur par son intelligence.

Tout allait bien pour les Granger. Leur fille était adorable, et déjà très intelligente pour son âge. Leur cabinet de dentiste était très rentable et les deux époux se plaisaient dans leur profession. Bref, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à un matin, pourtant ordinaire. Hermione avait déjà fêté ses huit ans quelques jours plus tôt, et elle était confortablement installée dans le canapé, son

livre nouvellement acquis sur les genoux. Une histoire de sorcières qui découvraient un monde magique. Ses cheveux, déjà broussailleux entouraient son visage de manière folle, malgré les espoirs de sa mère pour les dompter. Martha la regardait souvent du coin de l'œil en cuisinant, tandis que Charles était sur le fauteuil d'à côté en train de lire aussi. Une douce odeur de chocolat s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce tandis que Mrs. Granger continuai de cuisiner.

-Maman, qu'est ce que tu prépares ? demanda la petite fille en levant les yeux de son livre.

Martha releva la tête sans cesser de remuer sa préparation. Hermione la regardait avec un regard curieux et avait délaissé son livre.

-Une mousse au chocolat ma chérie. Papi et mamie viennent manger ce soir.

-Chouette ! Je peux venir goûter ?

Mrs. Granger fit semblant de réfléchir longuement, le doigt sur le menton. En face d'elle, Hermione restait calme, et ne fit aucun caprice. Malgré tout, Martha réussi à entrevoir la lueur d'envie qui brillait dans les iris chocolats de sa fille. Elle finit par lui donner son approbation en riant.

-Allez, viens.

Tout se passa très vite. Hermione se leva du canapé en oubliant de poser son livre à côté d'elle. Ce dernier s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd, mais Hermione et ses parents n'eurent pas le temps d'y faire attention : la petite fille s'était déjà pris les pieds dedans et basculait en avant, une expression surprise sur le visage. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la table basse mais en la faisant bouger, le vase qui y trônait fièrement bascula lui aussi, à la manière d'Hermione à peine une seconde plus tôt. Martha et Charles n'eurent le temps de ne rien faire : le vase allait s'écraser sur la petite tête d'Hermione, qui avait seulement voulu goûter une mousse au chocolat.

Or, il ne le fit pas. M. et Mrs. Granger ne purent que voir le vase s'arrêter dans les airs, comme retenu par une force… Magique ? Sous leurs yeux ébahis, il retourna sagement à sa place, sur la table basse. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et vit ses parents qui la regardait la bouche ouverte, perplexes.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses parents n'eurent même pas la force de lui répondre. Ils échangèrent un regard et comprirent que non, ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Les deux époux avaient bien vu la même chose : un vase voler et éviter délibérément de s'écraser sur la tête de leur fille. Non pas que cela les a dérangés. Mais tout de même.

Ils choisirent de ne pas inquiéter Hermione et ne reparlèrent plus de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Même le soir, dans le lit conjugal, les deux époux décidèrent d'un accord muet de ne plus mentionner à nouveau cet incident pour le moins… Dérangeant.

oOo

Très peu d'évènements comme celui-ci se reproduisirent. Mais les Granger en étaient maintenant sûrs : leur fille avait quelque chose. Quoi ? Ils se posaient encore la question. Cependant, ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quasiment trois petites années pour avoir leur réponse. En effet, le vingt août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-onze, une femme vêtue d'un accoutrement pour le moins aussi étrange que les prouesses de leur fille toqua à leur porte. Hermione était comme souvent assise dans le canapé, à lire un livre – ce jour là sur les mathématiques.

-Maman, je vais ouvrir, proposa-t-elle à sa mère qui faisait les comptes dans le bureau.

Martha acquiesça et laissa sa fille ouvrir la porte. Sans doute était-ce le facteur, ou bien un voisin qui avait besoin de quelque chose. Hermione se leva donc, son livre à la main, et entrouvrit la porte. Elle étouffa une petite exclamation de surprise en voyant la manière dont était habillée la femme devant elle.

Assez âgée, celle-ci portait une longue robe verte émeraude. Le plus déroutant était sans doute le chapeau pointu qui trônait fièrement sur sa tête. Elle fixait la petite fille en attendant sans doute qu'elle ne l'invite à rentrer.

-Hermione, qui est-ce ? appela sa mère, inquiète de ne rien entendre.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas à sa mère, bien trop concentrée sur la vieille femme devant elle, qui avait l'air d'être… Comme sortie d'un autre monde. Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par prendre la parole, d'une voix forte pour son âge, et assez autoritaire :

-Miss Hermione Jean Granger ?

-Euh, oui c'est bien moi, bafouilla l'enfant. Mais… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

La vieille femme sourit devant les questions de l'enfant, et se contenta d'un léger signe de tête vers l'intérieur de la maison, comme pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir la porte et à se décaler pour la laisser passer. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression que cette femme était très importante, et qu'elle n'était pas là pour demander trois œufs.

Une fois entrée dans la maison des Granger, et après un petit examen visuel rapide de la maison, la femme se tourna vers Hermione qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, troublée.

-Pouvez-vous appeler vos parents, Miss Granger ?

-Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas à la maison, rétorqua Hermione.

-Il se trouve que j'aperçois votre mère juste là, dans le bureau, répondit la vieille dame. En plus de cela, je savais qu'en venant à ce moment de la journée, vos parents seraient présents. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici requiert la présence de vos deux responsables légaux jeune fille.

Hermione rougit, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau. Elle passa sa tête dans la porte entrouverte, et appela sa mère :

-Maman ? Une dame dans le salon veut nous parler. A nous trois. Je crois… Je crois que c'est important… termina la petite fille d'une voix timide.

Martha la dévisagea, puis se leva finalement, et appela son mari.

-Charles ? Descend s'il te plaît.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis Charles arriva en bas des escaliers. Il regarda étrangement la femme toujours au milieu du salon, puis sa femme et sa fille. La vieille dame se racla la gorge et déclara :

-M. et Mrs. Granger ? Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard.

Les deux époux se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, puis Martha dit d'une voix polie :

-Nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler… Asseyez-vous, allez-y !

McGonagall remercia la mère d'Hermione, et s'asseya sur le canapé où se tenait Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'il est déjà arrivé que votre fille manifeste… Des choses que vous pouvez qualifier d'étranges.

Charles et Martha se figèrent. Comment savait-elle ? Hermione, elle, écoutait la conversation, plus curieuse que jamais de savoir ce que faisait cette « directrice adjointe » dans le salon de ses parents.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis la sous-directrice d'un collège, continua-t-elle.

Hermione avait l'impression que McGonagall avait l'habitude de ce discours, et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le récitait à des inconnus. Ella avait

l'air de savoir avec exactitude où ces paroles allait.

-Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas un collège ordinaire. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, pour les jeunes sorciers. Les dons qu'a manifesté votre fille ne sont rien d'autres que des démonstrations de magie qu'elle ne sait pas encore contrôler.

Hermione et ses parents ne réussirent pas à dire un seul mot. Pourtant dans leurs esprits, tout devenait clair ! Le vase qui avait soigneusement évité la tête d'Hermione, et les autres évènements qui avaient suivis. Comme par exemple le chien de la sœur de Martha qui avait momentanément perdu ses crocs alors qu'il allait mordre Hermione. Pour cette dernière c'était surtout l'accoutrement et l'attitude de McGonagall qui s'expliquait. Elle aussi devait sans doute en être une. Une sorcière.

La petite fille écouta bien soigneusement la suite des explications de la vice-directrice. Dans sa tête, tout était clair désormais : elle était une sorcière, et elle allait tout faire pour en devenir une des meilleures.

oOo

Charles et Martha emmenèrent Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse, qu'ils découvrirent en même temps qu'elle. Les livres de mathématiques furent rapidement remplacés par les grimoires de magie, et dévorés plus vite encore. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, et, dix jours plus tard, leur fille monta dans le Poudlard Express.

Ce soir là, dans le lit conjugal, Martha fondit en larmes. Elle s'accrocha à son mari, et pleura longtemps dans ses bras. L'un s'accrochant à l'autre. Leur fille venait de partir, de s'éloigner d'eux à seulement onze ans, pour un monde dont ils ne savaient rien. Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

C'était peut être le pire dans tout cela. On leur avait arraché leur fille. Et les innombrables lettres qu'ils reçurent n'arrivèrent jamais à effacer ce ressentiment : elle était désormais trop loin d'eux, elle grandissait ailleurs.

oOo

-Maman ! Papa !

Hermione courut vers ses parents, et sauta sans hésitation dans les bras de son père.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

-Nous aussi Hermione, réussi à dire sa mère, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Hermione se détourna de l'étreinte de son père, pour serrer dans ses bras Martha, qui n'arrivait pas à retenir quelques larmes de joie. Enfin, sa petite fille rentrait à la maison. Elle serait de retour sur son canapé, à bouquiner des heures durant. Elle pourrait lui parler de manière beaucoup plus libre que par l'intermédiaire de lettres et de hiboux. Dans un moment de douce naïveté, Martha pensa que sa petite fille ne la quitterai pas, et qu'elle resterai. Il lui suffit d'un regard vers son mari pour apercevoir la même étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-… A partir de là, ce sont devenus mes amis. Il y a Hagrid aussi, dont je vous ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Au début j'avais un peu peur, parce que tout de même, c'est un demi-géant ! Mais en fait il est très gentil. La seule chose, c'est que ces gâteaux ne sont pas très bons. J'ai tellement hâte d'y retourner !

Quelque chose en les Granger se cassa définitivement. Toute naïveté venait d'être écartée par les paroles de leur fille, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente. Hermione se plaisait à Poudlard. Hermione s'était fait des amis à Poudlard. Hermione grandirait à Poudlard, où il n'y avait pas de place pour eux. Poudlard était désormais sa maison.

oOo

Les années passèrent, détruisant peu à peu Charles et Martha. Pour eux, ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses auraient dû se dérouler. Hermione aurait dû entrer dans le collège du quartier, s'y faire des amis, et grandir. Elle aurait dû rentrer le soir, et se coucher après avoir fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Elle aurait dû raconter à sa mère de temps à autre ses petites anecdotes et demander de l'aide pour les maths à son père. Quoique non, Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour l'école. Peu importe, elle aurait dû s'éloigner d'eux beaucoup plus tard.

A partir d'un moment, Hermione ne vint même plus pendant les vacances d'hiver, ou les autres. Elle les quittaient plus tôt durant les vacances d'été, alors que ses parents s'étaient dit qu'étant obligatoires, ils pourraient profiter de leur fille.

Erreur.

Elle préférai aller à la coupe du monde de Koudich – à moins que ce ne soit Kwidit – avec une famille qui n'était pas la sienne à l'origine, mais qui eu tôt fait de remplacer Charles et Martha.

Ils laissaient leur fille dans un monde dont ils ne connaissaient rien, et dont ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'elle soit en sécurité. Car les Granger n'étaient pas stupides – Hermione tenait bien son intelligence de quelque part, ils voyaient bien que des choses étranges se passaient. Même si Hermione minimisait, elle avait quand même été pétrifiée, son meilleur ami avait un mage noir à ses trousses et elle apprenait à se battre. Monde magique ou pas, Charles et Martha étaient bien conscients que quelque chose se tramait.

La voir grandir loin d'eux leur faisait toujours aussi mal. Etant des moldus, ils ne pouvaient s'impliquer que très peu dans la vie magique de leur fille. Malgré leurs efforts, le fossé grandissait, prenant bientôt une place monstre entre eux, qu'aucun sort n'aurait pu réparer. La petite fille qui lisait des livres sur le canapé du salon s'était fait la malle, et il ne restait de leur famille plus que les apparences et quelques instants volés.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione rentra de sa sixième année, ses parents virent immédiatement que quelque chose de grave était survenu. Quelque chose que leur fille n'arrivait pas à cacher, quelque chose qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle paraissait plus fatiguée que jamais mais malgré les efforts que ses parents firent pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, elle ne leur dit rien. Elle eu simplement ces mots, qui avaient un avant-goût d'au revoir :

-Vous saurez ce qui se passe lorsque ce sera réglé. Je vous protègerai, quoi que j'ai à faire pour cela. Je veux juste profiter de nos moments pendant ces vacances, s'il vous plaît.

A ce moment là, ils ne saisirent pas le double sens de ces mots. Ils ne comprirent pas tout ce que cela coûtait à Hermione de leur dire cela. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent arriver le sort d'oubli, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, ni la larme solitaire qui roula sur la joue de leur fille. A ce moment, de toute manière, ils n'étaient plus Charles et Martha Granger, les parents malheureux à qui on avait enlevé leur fille pour qu'elle grandisse ailleurs, sans eux.

A ce moment là, ils étaient Wendell et Monica Wilkins qui faisaient leur cartons pour déménager en Australie, là où ils avaient toujours rêvé d'aller. Wendell et Monica Wilkins ne prêtèrent pas attention à la fille aux cheveux touffus qui remontaient la rue, les yeux rouges et les joues trempés.

oOo

La sonnette résonna dans la petite zone pavillonnaire de Ballarat, dans le sud de l'Australie.

-J'y vais Wendell ! cria Monica à son mari.

Elle traversa son salon, décoré très simplement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui avait sonné avant d'ouvrir, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de le faire. Quand elle tira la porte, elle découvrit une jeune femme, d'environ une vingtaine d'année sur son palier. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, étrangement semblables à ceux de son mari : bouclés, et complétement désordonnés. La jeune femme paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et tripotait un objet dans ses mains nerveusement. Monica remarqua qu'elle tenait en fait une très jolie baguette, dont elle devait peut être se servir pour retenir ses cheveux.

-Bonjour… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'inconnue.

Celle-ci sursauta et releva la tête vers Monica. Elle avait l'air légèrement paniquée, et ouvrait la bouche, comme cherchant ses mots. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux chocolats, et elle dévisageait d'une façon désespérée Monica.

-Vous… Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme prit une inspiration, et tendit sa baguette devant elle, les yeux clos. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Monica de réagir, qu'elle marmonna une espèce de formule, qui fit sombrer la dentiste. Elle bascula en arrière, et avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, l'inconnue la rattrapa.

Monica émergea peu à peu, reprenant conscience. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et tout lui revint en mémoire, brusquement. Elle se souvint de tout : Charles, son cabinet de dentiste, sa fille. Le vase, McGonagall, Poudlard, sa fille. Les cachoteries, le fossé, les mots d'au revoir, mais surtout sa fille.

-Hermione !

oOo

 _Voilààà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
